


lived near the sea strand

by himemiyaa



Series: taz: balance [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: davenport and the director visit a beach.





	lived near the sea strand

Sitting on the beach always felt like his childhood.

Not his home, because for years, his home had been the entire world; more specifically, his home had been various ships, various crews. Then not his home because his home was _gone_ , swallowed, consumed whole by forces he couldn’t wrap his head around. But it was nostalgic. He was born by the sea, raised in a tavern frequented by the town’s fishermen. Sometimes he’d be lucky enough to go out on one of their little boats, and those days were always his favorites -- he felt at home on the waves, and it was no surprise to anyone when little Davenport became a sailor, then a captain, then a _pilot_.

A _pilot_ , for the most prestigious institute in the world. His family had been so proud of him.

Sitting on the beach had made him think of them. He’d drink his wine and look off at the horizon and miss his mother, his sisters, his father. It was lonely, even if he had a new family in this crew. He’d wonder how the rest of them were coping with things. It wasn’t something he’d talk to them about, not that early in their time together, but it was ever-present on his mind. Were they missing home, too? He’d read their dossiers. He knew the twins had little to miss, knew Barry had left a mother at home. He knew Merle had left behind a life he’d never wanted. He knew Lucretia had worked so hard from such a young age -- she was still young, then -- to make a name for herself in anonymity.

But things are different now.

Madame Director takes few breaks, and so what little of Davenport remains thinks they must be on this beach for a reason. There’s a cluster of beach dwarves who live here, though the two of them stand at a distance, not approaching, not making their presence known. Davenport’s polished shoes and thick knit socks are off, held in his hand, his toes digging into the sand. The Director is focused on the dwarves, but he’s staring at the horizon.

He feels a great emptiness, one he can’t name. But then, he has trouble naming anything these days, aside from himself. When the Director puts her hand on his shoulder to guide him away from the beach, they both have tears in their eyes.

She’s the only one who knows why.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [my tumblr](traumataako.tumblr.com), based on a request by tumblr user wilderness-lair-shatterdome: "song: Up and Away by the Poxy Boggards, ship: anything w/ davenport"


End file.
